one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Link vs Shulk
Link vs Shulk is Peep4Life's eighteenth OMM. Description The Legend of Zelda vs Xenoblade chronicles! Two of Nintendo's best swordsmen clash in my eighteenth one minute melee. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Both men stand opposite each other in an arena. They know nothing of why they are here but they realise who the opponent is. Link and Shulk simultaneously draw their swords and get ready to engage. Go for broke! FIGHT! Link lunges at Shulk and the blades clash as the two engage in a fierce lock up. Shulk breaks it off and goes for a Back Slash which Link avoids. Shulk then changes his Monado to shield. As Link goes for another attack, Shulk parries and kicks Link back. Link uses some bombs to try and throw Shulk off his game. As Shulk dodges to explosions, Link uses his hookshot to grab Shulk's ankle, pulling him over. Link then jumps and tries to stab Shulk who barely rolls away and goes for an air slash. Link shields the attack and then pulls up his bow to try and nail Shulk from afar. Shulk changes his Monado to speed and dodges the attacks before again going for backslash. Link sidesteps and uses the spin attack to keep Shulk back. Shulk changes Monado again and this time goes for smash and engages in another lock up with Link. This time though, Shulk gets the upper hand and pushes Link to the floor. As Link picks himself up, Shulk punches and kicks him before dropping the sword down on Link who just barely lifts his shield in time. Link slices at Shulk's torso but Shulk parries and catches Link in the legs. Link screams in pain as he is launched across the floor but before Shulk can capitalize, Link threw another bomb at him. Shulk gets knocked down and both men pick themselves up. Link tries to use the skyward strike, Shulk jabbed at him with the blade, forcing Link to call of his attack and defend. Shulk then went for another backslash but Link dodged, forcing Shulk to connect with a nearby pillar. Link then went for a leaping lunge attack at Shulk who returned the favour and sent Link into the pillar. Shulk changed his Monado to Buster and attacked Link. Link backed himself up before throwing a boomerang to hopefully draw Shulk's attention. Sshulk temporarily hesitated and focused on the boomerang which allowed Link to smack him with the shield and to launch his own offence. Shulk could only hold out for so long before Link disarmed him. Link then ended the fight with by slamming the master sword down onto Shulk's head. KO Link puts his sword back in its hold and walks away from Shulk's body. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Link! Category:Peep4Life Category:Sword Duel Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Zelda vs Xenoblade Themed One Minute Melees